Over the years, computer systems have become increasingly important in human society. Word processing, database management and communication applications are just a few of the tools that modern computers offer. However, as the utilization of computer systems continues to increase, so does the need to store vast quantities of digital information. In view of this need, various data storage systems, such as hard-disk drives (HDDs), have been developed. In general, HDDs offer a low-cost and reliable means of storing computing information.
One of the fields of magnetic data storage involves the use of patterned-media. In one embodiment, data is recorded in uniform arrays of isolated magnetic islands, called magnetic grains, along the surface of a patterned layer, wherein a logical bit is stored in a single magnetic grain. However, since the achievable storage capacity of patterned media is dependent on the resolution of lithographic processing techniques used to fabricate these grains, a need exists for increasing the achievable resolution of fabricated grain patterns used in these media.